Perjodohan
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: "Aku, Sakura Haruno. Mulai hari ini aku adalah istrimu, dan kau adalah suamiku. Aku mohon kepadamu, cintailah aku, sayangilah aku, jagalah aku, untuk seumur hidupmu… dan aku juga akan mencintaimu, menyayangimu, dan menjagamu, untuk seumur hidupku… kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, dan selalu berbahagia…" / AU / Neji-Saku / Fanfic baru :D Mau baca? :3


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perjodohan © Thia Nokoru**

**Neji – Sakura**

**.**

**Perjodohan**

**.**

"Kita ini keturunan keluarga bangsawan yang terhormat. Walau kita bukan termasuk ke dalam keluarga utama, Ayah bangga kepadamu yang mempunyai nama baik di kota ini. Ayah baru saja mendapatkan kabar, keluarga bangsawan Haruno dari Kota Sakura, mendengar kabar kalau di kota ini banyak pemuda yang jenius. Keluarga Haruno sedang mencari seorang pemuda yang akan dijodohkan dengan putri mereka. Dan Ayah diberitahukan kalau kau termasuk dalam daftar pemuda yang dicari oleh keluarga Haruno. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Maaf, Ayah… Aku belum bisa untuk berkomentar saat ini…"

"Ya. Ayah hanya memberitahukan kabar berita ini kepadamu. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi tidur…"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Seorang pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu keluar dari ruangan kamar ayahnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya melewati teras depan rumahnya. Pemandangan langit malam ini dihias oleh bulan setengah yang bersinar sangat terang. Pemuda itu sejenak menatap pada bulan yang bersinar cantik itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, apa yang baru saja diberitahukan oleh ayahnya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Ayah, Ibu, aku tidak mau dijodohkan!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ayah akan mencarikanmu pemuda yang hebat!"

"Sayang, ini juga demi kota ini. Ibu juga akan mencarikanmu pemuda yang hebat di sana!"

"Apa-apaan kalian berdua ini? Aku tidak mau menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak aku cintai!"

"Sudahlah… sebaiknya kau cepat naik ke kereta kuda, hari sudah semakin siang…"

Gadis cantik yang tidak terlihat anggun dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, membuat orang yang melihatnya akan merasa takut. Tapi, tidak dengan kedua orangtuanya yang mengabaikan putri satu-satunya itu. Kedua orangtuanya tampak sangat bahagia karena mereka semua akan pergi mengunjungi Kota Konoha. Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal kepada kedua orangtuanya, gadis itu pun akhirnya naik ke kereta kuda yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

Perjalanan menuju Kota Konoha menggunakan kereta kuda mungkin akan memakan waktu selama 3-4 jam. Dan, tidak terasa kini dua kereta kuda itu memasuki wilayah Kota Konoha. Mereka akan tinggal dan menginap di sebuah penginapan untuk beberapa hari.

Gadis cantik yang berada dalam kereta kuda itu menatap ke luar, baru kali ini dia keluar dari kotanya. Pemandangan yang saat ini dilihatnya adalah warga kota ini tampak sibuk, dan sepertinya akan ada sebuah perayaan di kota ini.

"Paman, bisa 'kah hentikan kereta kuda ini sebentar?"

Gadis itu berbicara kepada seorang yang dipanggilnya paman, yang mengemudikan kereta kuda ini.

"Tapi Nona… sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di penginapan…"

"Sebentar saja… aku mau lihat keramaian itu…"

Gadis cantik itu menunjuk sebuah lapangan yang luas, yang sepertinya tempat yang akan menjadi acara perayaan kota ini. Paman itu pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh gadis cantik itu.

"Baiklah…"

Kereta kuda pun berhenti, gadis cantik itu pun tersenyum.

"Waaahh… ramai sekali… aku jadi ingin melihat ke sana…"

Gadis itu tampak senang. Rasa penasaran untuk melihat acara perayaan itu sangat besar. Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu menyeringai. Ia dengan perlahan membuka pintu kereta kuda dan segera melompat keluar dari dalam kereta kuda.

"Paman, sampaikan kepada orangtuaku, aku tidak mau dijodohkan! Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu, ya!"

Paman itu sangat terkejut, dia pun langsung turun dari kereta kuda untuk mengejar gadis cantik itu. Tapi, gadis cantik itu sudah lebih dulu berlari dengan kencang.

"Aduuuhh… Nona ini bagaimana, sih? Gawat, aku bisa dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Tuan…"

Gadis cantik. Rambut panjang tergerai indah yang berwarna merah muda lembut, sangat indah. Bola mata berwarna hijau emerald, sangat indah. Dengan mengangkat sedikit pakaian kimononya yang indah itu, gadis cantik itu berlari dengan kencang. Setelah melewati keramaian di perayaan itu, kini ia berada di tempat yang terlihat seperti hutan. Ternyata, dibelakang lapangan perayaan ini ada sebuah hutan kecil.

BRUUKK

"Kyaaa…"

Melihat di depannya hanya ada hutan kecil, gadis itu pun berbalik dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang hingga mereka berdua terjatuh bersama.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?"

"Ma-maafkan aku… Aku tidak melihat…"

Gadis itu segera berdiri dengan cepat. Dilihatnya seorang yang ditabraknya itu, seorang pemuda tampan yang terlihat sederhana. Rambutnya panjang berwarna coklat, bola matanya berwarna putih.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku…"

Gadis itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya kepada pemuda di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf…"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil kepada pemuda di depannya, tapi balasan pemuda di depannya itu tidak membalas senyum kepada gadis itu, yang ada hanya tatapan datar dan tanpa ekspresi yang didapat gadis itu. Itu sedikit membuat gadis itu merasa kesal.

"Aku melihatmu yang sedang berlari tampak bingung. Sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari kota ini, benar?"

"Ah, i-itu… Tadi aku dikejar-kejar seseorang yang tidak aku kenal, karena aku takut, makanya aku berlari… tapi… aku malah sampai di tempat yang seperti hutan ini…"

"…."

Gadis itu sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskannya kepada pemuda itu.

"Aku memang bukan berasal dari kota ini. Aku datang ke kota ini, karena aku mendengar kota ini akan mengadakan perayaan, makanya aku datang untuk melihat perayaan kota ini…!"

Gadis itu berseru untuk meyakinkan pemuda itu kalau ia datang ke kota ini untuk melihat perayaan.

Pemuda itu bukan orang bodoh. Pemuda itu tahu, kalau ada yang ditutupi oleh gadis itu. Dilihat dari penampilan gadis itu, pakaian yang indah dan terlihat sangat mahal, pasti gadis itu bukan dari keluarga sembarangan. Gadis cantik yang terlihat seperti seorang putri itu, pasti sedang melarikan diri. Itulah pendapat yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu.

"Kau sendirian?"

"A-aku…"

Gadis itu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan wajah sedih. Ia tahu, ia sendirian. Ia awalnya memang ingin melihat acara perayaan. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja pikiran untuk kabur terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Makanya ia nekat kabur dari kereta kudanya, dan ia tidak berpikir panjang lagi untuk kedepannya bagaimana. Apakah ia harus kembali ke penginapan? Atau kembali pulang ke kotanya sendiri? Atau apa? Ia jadi bingung sendiri.

"A-aku… aku harus apa?"

Pemuda itu tahu, gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"Kau mau melihat perayaan kota ini? Perayaan ini akan berlangsung selama 3 hari. Hari masih sore, perayaan dibuka jam 7 malam."

"Oh, begitu, ya… Jam 7 malam…"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Nona… Hati-hatilah…"

"Ah, iya… Terima kasih…"

Pemuda itu pun pergi meninggalkan gadis cantik itu sendirian. Kini, apa yang akan dilakukan gadis cantik itu?

Di depan sebuah penginapan yang mewah, terparkir dua buah kereta kuda.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan… Aku tidak bisa mengejar Nona…"

"Sudahlah… Biarkan saja dia, nanti juga pulang sendiri…"

"Ya, Ayah benar…"

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Tuan? Kalau begitu, saya akan mencari Nona lagi…"

"Terserah kau saja… Kalau pun kau sudah menemukannya, dia pasti juga tidak akan mau pulang…"

"Ya, biarkan saja dia bersenang-senang sesuka hatinya dulu…"

"Ba-baiklah…"

Kenapa kedua orangtua gadis itu tidak mengkhawatirkan putrinya yang kabur? Mereka berdua malah terlihat sangat tenang. Ya, mereka sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan putrinya yang kabur itu.

Tenda-tenda sudah didirikan, bermacam-macam makanan kecil, minuman, permainan anak-anak, dan yang lainnya sudah terlihat siap untuk menyambut acara perayaan Kota Konoha.

"Waahh… sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai…"

Gadis itu tetap menunggu sampai acara perayaan di buka. Ia duduk seorang diri di bangku pos penjaga acara perayaan ini. Setiap perayaan selalu sama, di kotanya juga selalu ada perayaan. Yang membedakan adalah tempatnya. Walau acaranya sama, tetapi terkesan sangat berbeda.

"Kau masih disini rupanya…"

"Ah, kau yang tadi!"

Pemuda yang tadi bertemu dengan gadis itu melihat kalau gadis itu sedang duduk sendirian di pos jaga. Melihatnya membuat pemuda itu tertarik untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau menunggu disini sejak tadi?"

"Ya. Habisnya aku tidak tahu lagi mau kemana… ini sangat menyebalkan! Aku tidak mau kembali ke penginapan!" Gadis itu tampak sangat kesal.

"Kau bersama dengan keluargamu, kan? Gadis cantik sepertimu pasti berasal dari keluarga berada, aku benar?"

Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang selalu datar. Gadis itu pun berpikir, kalau pemuda tampan yang saat ini ada di hadapannya adalah seorang yang tidak punya ekspresi wajah sama sekali.

"Kau benar, menyebalkan!" Gadis itu cemberut karena sepertinya pemuda itu bisa membaca apa yang sedang terjadi kepada dirinya.

"Perayaan sudah dibuka, kau mau melihatnya, kan? Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang di kota ini, aku permisi dulu…"

Pemuda itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Gadis itu semakin cemberut melihat sifat pemuda tampan itu.

"Tunggu!"

Gadis itu berlari mengejar pemuda itu dan mencegah pemuda itu pergi.

"Aku ikut bersamamu! Temani aku melihat acara perayaan ini, ya… Aku berpikir, kalau kau adalah seorang pemuda yang baik…" Gadis itu memohon kepada pemuda itu dengan sangat.

Pemuda itu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi oleh gadis itu. Tapi, pemuda itu juga sedang ada perlu.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan. Lagipula, jangan berpikir kalau aku adalah orang yang baik. Kau tidak boleh menilai seseorang itu baik secepat ini hanya karena aku berbicara kepadamu."

"Tapi… aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu. Jadi aku berpikir kalau kau pasti orang yang baik…"

Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu dengan dalam. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya. Saat pertamakalinya melihat gadis itu, saat gadis itu berlari-larian dengan sangat cepat membuatnya tertarik untuk segera mengikuti gadis itu dan ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi oleh gadis itu. Melihat gadis itu untuk keduakalinya di perayaan ini, membuat dirinya ingin mendekati gadis itu yang masih ada di tempat ini. Kalau dipikir lebih dalam lagi, mungkin ini untuk pertamakalinya pemuda itu merasa tertarik untuk mendekati seorang perempuan. Ya, itu benar. Untuk pertamakalinya pemuda itu merasa perduli kepada seorang perempuan, walau perempuan itu baru saja ditemuinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Permisi."

Ada nada berat yang terucap oleh pemuda itu. Sebenarnya pemuda itu juga masih ada sedikit rasa ingin untuk lebih lama bersama dengan gadis itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat, ia masih harus bekerja. Pemuda itu pun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang kini sedang cemberut kesal kepada pemuda itu.

"Tanpa kau pun aku masih bisa bersenang-senang seorang diri!" Gadis itu berteriak kepada pemuda itu dengan kesal. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya saja.

Dengan menghentak-hentakan jalannya, gadis itu pun pergi ke dalam acara perayaan. Perayaan kota yang sangat ramai dan besar. Kalau saja perasaan gadis itu sedang tenang, pasti ia akan sangat terhibur melihat perayaan ini.

Berbagai macam permainan, makanan-makanan kecil, aksesoris-aksesoris yang cantik, hiburan musik panggung, dan masih banyak lagi, semuanya terlihat sangat ramai dan menyenangkan. Tapi, gadis itu hanya bisa memandang itu semua. Saat gadis itu ingin membeli sesuatu, ia merogoh kantong bajunya, tidak ada uang sama sekali di dalam kantong bajunya. Rasanya… gadis itu ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Merutuki kalau dirinya tidak membawa uang saat berangkat tadi. Jadinya, gadis itu pun kini duduk di salah satu bangku paling belakang yang sudah disediakan untuk menonton acara pertunjukan hiburan musik yang besar ini. Pandangan gadis itu melihat ke arah orang-orang yang juga menikmati hiburan musik. Di bangku barisan paling depan, gadis itu melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda yang menyapanya itu. Pemuda yang sudah membuat gadis itu cemberut kesal.

"Apa-apaan dia? Katanya ada urusan? Jadi, urusannya itu adalah menonton hiburan musik ini bersama kekasihnya? Menyebalkan, kalau sudah punya kekasih, tak seharusnya kau mendekatiku, bodoh!"

Gadis itu menatap pemuda itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis cantik yang sangat anggun. Rambut panjang berwarna biru tua, dengan gaun kimono indah berwarna ungu muda dengan corak bunga lavender. Cantik sekali.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku datang ke kota ini karena ayah mau menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki yang tidak aku sukai. Karena aku mau melihat perayaan ini, aku bertemu dengan pemuda yang kurasa membuat aku sedikit tertarik kepadanya. Sekarang, aku harus apa? Apakah aku harus kembali ke penginapan? Atau…"

Krucuk… krucuk…

Dirasakan oleh gadis itu yang kini sedang bersedih, perutnya berbunyi meminta untuk diisi.

"AAGGGGHHHH… AKU KESAL!"

BRAAKK

Suara gaduh berasal dari gadis itu yang telah membanting sebuah bangku kosong di dekatnya. Orang-orang sekitar menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan takut. Pemuda yang bertemu dengannya juga ikut melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hiks… aku mau pulang saja…" Gadis itu kini menangis sambil berlalu pergi.

Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu pergi sambil menangis. Ada apa? Apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya? Perasaan cemas hadir dalam dirinya. Kemana gadis itu akan pergi?

Krucuk… krucuk… krucuk…

Suara perut gadis itu tidak berhenti berbunyi. Di sekitarnya banyak sekali makanan-makanan enak yang membuatnya semakin terasa lapar.

"Aku tidak ada uang, bagaimana bisa aku membeli makanan-makanan itu? Tapi, aku sangat lapar…"

Gadis itu mendekat ke salah satu kedai takoyaki yang terlihat sangat enak.

"Silahkan Nona, mau pesan apa?"

Seorang Paman yang terlihat baik hati menyambut kedatangan gadis itu.

"Aku mau takoyaki, tapi aku tak membawa uang. Bagaimana kalau aku membayar dengan ini?"

Gadis itu melepaskan jepit rambut miliknya. Jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura dengan hiasan mutiara asli di tengah bunga sakura itu. Kalau dijual, pasti mahal sekali. Itu adalah jepit rambut kesayangan gadis itu.

"Tapi Nona… jepit rambut ini pasti barang mahal." Paman itu ragu untuk menerima jepit rambut gadis itu.

"Tapi, aku sangat lapar Paman. Aku mau takoyaki 5 bungkus. Sekarang juga!" Gadis itu sudah sangat lapar, dia memaksa paman penjual takoyaki itu.

"Ba-baiklah…" Paman itu segera membuatkan pesanan gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatap senang takoyaki yang kini sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Ini, aku bayar pakai ini, ya!" seru gadis itu senang, tak sabar ingin memakan takoyaki itu.

Gadis itu memberikan jepit rambutnya kepada paman itu. Tapi, sebelum paman itu menerima jepit rambut milik gadis itu, ada sebuah tangan lain yang mengambil jepit rambut milik gadis itu.

"Maaf, biar aku yang bayar pesanan Nona ini."

Gadis itu menatap tidak percaya pada seseorang yang kini ada di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang baik kepadanya, tapi juga pemuda yang membuat kesal dirinya. Pemuda itu memberikan beberapa uang kepada paman penjual takoyaki. Paman itu pun dengan senang hati menerima uang dari pemuda itu.

"Kau!"

"Jepit rambut ini pasti sangat berharga untukmu. Seorang putri yang kabur dari rumahnya, biasanya melupakan untuk membawa uang."

Pemuda itu memberikan jepit rambut kepada gadis itu. Dengan kesal gadis itu menerima jepit rambutnya kembali.

"Aku tidak mau bilang terimakasih kepadamu!"

Dengan cuek, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. 5 bungkus takoyaki dibawanya pergi. Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu dengan diam. Dengan perlahan pun pemuda itu berjalan mengikuti gadis itu pergi. Merasa diikuti oleh pemuda itu, gadis itu pun menoleh dan berbalik menghadap pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau mau menculikku, hah?" tanya gadis itu kesal.

"Aa, tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan seorang diri. Ini sudah larut malam. Kau harus pulang ke rumahmu."

"Apa? Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, hah? Sekarang kenapa kau ingin menemaniku? Temani saja kekasih cantikmu itu! Jangan mengikutiku lagi!"

Gadis itu terlihat marah. Pemuda itu masih tetap bersikap datar.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Jadi, aku bisa menemanimu sekarang."

"Tugas? Apakah menemani seorang perempuan itu adalah pekerjaanmu? Kau ini pemuda macam apa, hah?"

Gadis itu menatap tidak suka kepada pemuda itu. Pikiran buruk tentang pemuda itu pun berputar-putar di pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Pemuda itu tidak marah apa kata gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pekerjaannya, kan?

"Kau bukan pemuda baik-baik! Sana, jauh-jauh dariku!"

Gadis itu mengusir pemuda itu. Pemuda itu masih berekspresi datar dan tidak terlihat marah sama sekali.

"Baik, aku akan pergi. Tapi, kalau kau mau aku antar kau pulang, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke tempat tinggalmu…"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Kalau pun kau mengantarkan aku pulang, memangnya kau mau mengantarkan aku ke luar kota, hah?"

Pemuda itu terdiam, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Kau diam? Tidak bisa, kan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"_Nii-san_, _Nii-san_ belum pulang?"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis cantik datang menghampiri pemuda itu. Di belakang gadis cantik itu ada seorang gadis kecil cantik juga yang terlihat sangat senang melihat pemuda itu.

"Kalian masih di sini?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat kehadiran dua gadis itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemani kami melihat festival. Menyenangkan sekali…!" seru gadis kecil itu.

"Hanabi, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan tidur, ya…"

Gadis kecil yang bernama Hanabi itu tersenyum dan mengangguk menuruti apa kata pemuda itu.

"_Nii-san_, kalau begitu, kami pulang duluan, ya…" Hanabi berpamitan pada pemuda itu.

"_Nii-san_, maaf, kami tidak tahu kalau ternyata _Nii-san_ juga sudah ada acara dengan kekasih _Nii-san_. Dia cantik sekali… mungkin, lain kali _Nii-san_ akan memperkenalkannya kepada kami? Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu…"

"Hinata… bu-bukan seperti itu…"

Sayang sekali, kakak Hanabi yang bernama Hinata itu sudah pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu saat akan menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu juga mendengarkan pembicaraan pemuda itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dan ternyata dugaan gadis itu salah. Pemuda itu hanya menemani adik-adiknya melihat festival, bukan apa yang ada dalam pikiran buruk gadis itu.

"Mereka berdua adalah adik sepupuku. Aku diminta oleh ayahnya untuk menemani mereka melihat festival."

Gadis itu pun tidak tahu mau berkata apa, dia sudah salah menilai pemuda itu.

"Itu bukan urusanku!"

Gadis itu pun segera pergi entah kemana meninggalkan pemuda itu. Biarlah gadis itu seorang diri. Rasanya malu sekali kalau gadis itu meminta pemuda itu untuk menemaninya, karena gadis itu sudah berperilaku buruk pada pemuda itu.

Di sebuah jembatan sungai yang kecil, gadis itu berdiri termenung sambil memakan takoyakinya. Gadis itu kesepian. Ingin pulang, gadis itu tidak tahu orangtuanya menginap dimana. Tidak terasa air matanya mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Ini karena Ayah dan Ibu! Kalau saja mereka tidak mencarikanku jodoh sampai di kota ini, aku tidak akan jadi menderita seperti ini! Kenapa juga harus menikah? Aku belum mau menikah dengan siapapun! Aku benci Ayah dan Ibu!"

Gadis itu berteriak, suasana saat itu sangat sepi. Gadis itu menangis dan menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya.

Sreeettt

Dari samping kanan gadis itu, ada sebuah tangan yang menghapus air mata gadis itu. Gadis itu menatap terkejut pada orang yang melakukan hal itu.

"Kau?!"

"Kenapa menangis? Tidak baik seorang gadis sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku antarkan kau pulang. Jadi, dimana kau tinggal?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, gadis itu tahu, kalau pemuda itu memang pemuda yang baik. Pemuda itu bukan orang jahat. Karena saat berada di dekat pemuda itu, perasaan hangat dan nyaman dirasakan oleh gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana orangtuaku menginap, aku juga tidak punya uang untuk bisa kembali ke kotaku…"

"Haahh… maaf, aku mendengar apa masalahmu itu. Kau dijodohkan oleh orangtuamu? Makanya kau kabur?"

"Kau mendengarnya? Ya… aku tidak mau dijodohkan…"

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan kesedihan gadis itu. Pemuda itu menatap ke langit, malam ini bulan bersinar penuh. Indah sekali.

"Aku juga, aku berharap, aku tidak dipilih dalam daftar perjodohan itu."

"Ha? Kau juga dijodohkan?"

"Hn? Tidak tahu juga… kuharap, itu tidak terjadi…"

"Apakah kita sama? Lalu… apa kau sudah mempunyai orang yang kau sukai?"

Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu dengan lembut. Mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis itu membuat pemuda itu berpikir kalau gadis itulah yang mungkin disukai oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun hanya tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu tersipu malu melihat senyuman lembut pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga pasti sudah ada orang yang kau sukai, kan?"

Gadis itu menunduk malu. Berpikir, selama ini tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa membuatnya tertarik. Tapi, pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini sedikit membuat gadis ini tertarik.

"Aku… tidak punya seseorang yang kusukai…"

"NONA! NONA!"

Seseorang dari kejauhan berlari mendekat sambil memanggil-manggil gadis itu.

"Paman?"

"Haahh… akhirnya ketemu juga…"

Paman itu menghelakan napasnya dengan panjang sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Paman sedang apa disini?"

"Nona, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan sekarang… Tuan dan Nyonya pasti khawatir…"

Gadis itu cemberut mendengar kata Tuan dan Nyonya.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Ayah dan Ibu khawatir kepadaku?"

"Ah… Nona… Tuan dan Nyonya memang tidak perduli Nona mau pergi kemana, tapi… Nona kan tidak tahu kota ini, bagaimana kalau Nona tersesat dan ada orang jahat bagaimana? Paman khawatir jadinya…"

Gadis itu menatap paman yang sudah tua itu. Paman itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau sudah dijemput, sebaiknya kau kembali. Aku cuma bisa berharap, semoga hidupmu sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan…"

Gadis itu menatap pemuda itu dengan sedih. Jujur… gadis itu masih ingin bersama dengan pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, aku juga berharap, semoga hidupmu sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan…"

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Ah, aku lupa, kau belum minum, kan? Ini untukmu…"

Pemuda itu memberikan gadis itu sebotol minuman _ocha_ rasa sakura.

"Terima kasih… apa kita masih bisa bertemu kembali?"

"Kuharap seperti itu…"

Gadis itu pun pergi mengikuti paman yang sudah tua itu. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya melihat kepergian gadis yang sudah mencuri perasaannya sejak pertamakali melihatnya.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentang anakmu dari orang-orang. Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat berbakat dan jenius. Kurasa, anakmu sangat cocok dengan anakku. Bagaimana? Apakah kau mau menjodohkan anakmu dengan anakku?"

"Aku belum bisa menyetujui perjodohan ini. Aku senang, diantara banyaknya pemuda yang ada di dalam daftar, kau memilih anakku. Aku harus menanyakan dahulu kepada anakku. Aku tidak mau memaksanya…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu kabar baik darimu…"

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Rombongan keluarga Haruno sudah kembali ke Kota Sakura. Sepertinya kabar baik sudah didapatkan oleh keluarga Haruno. Sebentar lagi, akan diadakan upacara pernikahan yang sangat besar di Kota Sakura.

"Huwaaaa… Aku tidak mau menikah! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!"

Sudah 2 hari putri keluarga Haruno itu menangis meraung-raung. Mau menangis bagaimana pun, pernikahan akan tetap terjadi.

"Sakura, percuma kau terus menangis. Ayah dan Ibu sudah memilihkan pemuda yang sangat cocok untukmu. Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal menikah dengannya."

"Kalian jahat! Kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku sama sekali! Aku benci kalian!"

"Sakura! Sudahlah! Hentikan tangisanmu itu! Ayah lakukan ini, ini semua demi kebaikan kita semua! Ayah membutuhkan seseorang yang jenius di kota ini untuk memajukan Kota Sakura!"

Kedua orangtua gadis itu, gadis yang bernama Sakura, keluar dari kamar anaknya dengan kesal. Ya, sebenarnya orangtuanya juga tidak ingin memaksa, tapi ini demi kebaikan semua.

Di tempat lain, di Kota Konoha…

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sedang melamun duduk di teras rumahnya. Ia telah menyetujui perjodohan dari keluarga Haruno itu. Ini dilakukannya untuk Ayahnya. Bila ia mempunyai tempat yang baik dari keluarga Haruno, maka Ayahnya pun akan kembali di hormati oleh orang-orang. Sejak dipisahkan dari keluarga utama Hyuuga, ayahnya selalu dikucilkan oleh orang-orang. Ini membuatnya sedih dan ia tidak terima atas perlakuan orang-orang itu pada ayahnya.

Tapi, walau pemuda itu menerima perjodohan itu, ia tidak pernah bisa lupa bayangan gadis yang ditemuinya pada hari festival itu. Ia selalu berpikir, apakah gadis itu juga menerima perjodohannya? Ternyata takdir tak bisa lagi mempertemukannya. Pemuda itu harus segera melupakan gadis itu.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Hari ini di Kota Sakura sangat ramai. Perayaan pernikahan keluarga Haruno sangat meriah. Keluarga dari pihak laki-laki sebentar lagi akan datang. Sedangkan di sebuah kamar rias, seorang gadis sedang menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak mau menikah! Aku bahkan belum melihat pemuda yang akan menjadi suamiku! Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus kabur saja?"

Pakaian pengantin yang sangat indah. Kimono yang dibuat khusus sebagai gaun pengantin berwarna merah dengan ukiran bunga sakura yang sangat cantik. Sakura sangat cantik mengenakannya. Rambut panjang Sakura disanggul dengan hiasan jepit bunga sakura. Wajah Sakura di make-up natural, dengan tambahan lipstick berwarna merah yang indah. Seorang pengantin perempuan harus mengenakan penutup kepala, ia tidak boleh melihat suaminya. Saat tiba di kamar pengantin, barulah seorang suami boleh membuka penutup kepala istrinya. Dan Sakura baru bisa melihat siapa suaminya saat acara pernikahan sudah selesai.

"Mempelai laki-laki sudah tiba!"

Deg

Seorang pelayan memberitahukan kalau mempelai laki-laki sudah tiba. Sakura sangat berdebar-debar karena takut.

"Sakura sayang… sudah waktunya… mari Ibu tuntun kau ke acara pernikahan…"

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Sakura pasrah dengan takdir yang memaksanya untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ibu Sakura menuntun Sakura untuk keluar dari kamar rias, dan menuju ke upacara pernikahan. Tidak tahukah? Di balik penutup kepala berwarna merah itu, Sakura berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Walau sesungguhnya air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Semua sudah berkumpul di aula tempat upacara dilaksanakan. Mempelai laki-laki terlihat sangat tampan, walau tidak ada ekspresi yang terlihat dari wajahnya. Kini, Sakura sudah berdiri di samping calon suaminya. Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lihat. Sakura hanya mengikuti perintah melakukan upacara pernikahan ini. Upacara berlangsung tidak lama, setelah selesai, kedua mempelai dibawa untuk memasuki kamar pengantin mereka.

"Nah, ini adalah kamar kalian berdua. Ibu harap, kalian berdua senang dengan pernikahan ini. Sekarang, seorang suami harus menuntun istrinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ibu serahkan putri Ibu kepadamu…"

Mempelai laki-laki menerima uluran tangan istrinya yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Dengan perlahan pun kedua mempelai memasuki kamar pengantin mereka. Pintu kamar di tutup, mempelai laki-laki menuntun istrinya untuk duduk di kasur ranjang mereka.

Sakura tahu, suaminya hanya terdiam berdiri dihadapannya. Apakah suaminya tidak ingin membuka penutup kepala Sakura? Tapi, Sakura terlalu takut untuk melihat suaminya itu.

Sedangkan mempelai laki-laki juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia terlalu takut untuk melihat istrinya itu. Bayangan seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah muda tidak pernah bisa dilupakannya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, melihat istrinya yang masih mengenakan penutup kepala, mempelai laki-laki itu selalu berharap, kalau saat ia membuka penutup kepala itu, yang terlihat adalah seorang gadis yang dicintainya. Dengan ragu pun ia mulai akan membuka penutup kepala itu, tapi… saat akan menyentuh penutup kepala itu, dilihatnya kalau kedua bahu istrinya itu bergetar dan terdengar suara isak tangis. Ia pun tidak jadi untuk membuka penutup kepala itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Aku minta maaf, kalau pernikahan ini telah terjadi…"

"…."

Mempelai laki-laki itu meminta maaf kepada istrinya, entahlah… ia merasa bersalah karena telah menerima perjodohan ini.

"Haahh… sepertinya kau butuh untuk menenangkan diri, begitu juga aku, aku akan keluar…"

"…."

Mempelai laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar pengantinnya. Kamar pengantin mereka terletak terpisah dengan rumah utama keluarga Haruno. Di belakang bangunan besar rumah keluarga Haruno, dibangun sebuah rumah lagi untuk Sakura tinggal bersama dengan suaminya. Kini, tanpa ada seorang pun di kediaman kedua pengantin ini, mempelai pria memilih untuk duduk di teras belakang rumahnya. Di belakang rumah barunya ini terdapat kolam ikan yang sangat besar, dan di sekeliling kolam ikan itu ditanami banyak bunga-bunga yang indah. Sungguh, pemandangan yang menenangkan.

"Aku… tidak bisa melupakan dirimu… bayanganmu selalu ada dalam pikiranku… maafkan aku bila aku mengecewakan istriku dengan perasaanku ini…"

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Sakura terus menangis di dalam kamarnya seorang diri. Dengan kesal, Sakura membuka penutup kepalanya. Walau upacara pernikahan sudah dilaksanakan, Sakura masih belum siap untuk tinggal bersama dengan suaminya itu. Sakura pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju bangunan utama rumah orangtuanya. Sakura mencari-cari kedua orangtuanya, ternyata suasana di rumahnya masih ramai.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ibu, aku mohon, aku belum siap untuk tinggal bersama dengan suamiku! Ijinkan aku untuk tetap tinggal disini dulu, ya… aku mohon…"

"Sakura sayang… kau sudah mempunyai seorang suami. Jadi, kalau kau mau tinggal disini, kau harus minta ijin dulu pada suamimu, Sakura…"

"Tapi, Bu… aku tidak mau kesana! Pokoknya malam ini aku mau tidur disini!"

Sakura tidak perduli apa kata ibunya. Sakura segera berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Di tengah perjalanannya menuju kamarnya, Sakura bertemu dengan seorang paman yang sudah tua.

"Ah, Nona… selamat, ya… aku senang sekali bisa melihat Nona Sakura menikah…"

Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan paman yang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan pernikahannya ini. Sedangkan Sakura merasa tidak bahagia.

"Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali, kalau pemuda yang bersama dengan Nona waktu itu adalah calon suami Nona… hahaha…"

"Terima kasih, Paman…"

Sepertinya Sakura belum mengerti arti ucapan dari paman itu.

"Maafkan aku, kalau saja aku tahu dari awal pemuda itu adalah calon suami Nona, tidak seharusnya aku menyuruh Nona untuk segera kembali ke penginapan, maafkan aku ya…"

"Eh? Apa maksud Paman? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Itu, maksudnya… pemuda yang bersama dengan Nona saat berkunjung ke Kota Konoha itu ternyata adalah suami Nona…"

"Oh…" Sakura berpikir. " APA? Ma-maksud Paman apa? Pemuda yang bersamaku di Kota Konoha itu adalah suamiku?!" Sakura mulai berpikir dan terkejut mencerna kata-kata dari paman itu.

"Eh? Kok, Nona sangat terkejut? Memangnya Nona belum melihat suami Nona?"

"Be-belum, a-aku terlalu takut untuk mengetahui siapa suamiku itu…"

"Haahh… ini benar-benar suatu kebetulan…"

"Tapi Paman, apakah benar kalau suamiku itu adalah pemuda yang bersamaku waktu itu?" Sakura masih tidak percaya kalau suaminya adalah pemuda yang disukainya.

"Benar, Nona…"

Sakura tersenyum senang. Rasanya, saat ini Sakura ingin segera kembali ke rumah barunya dan menemui suaminya. Suami yang dicintainya. Tapi, Sakura sangat senang kalau pemuda itu adalah suaminya. Bagaimana dengan suaminya? Apakah suaminya juga senang mempunyai istri seperti Sakura? Bukankah saat mereka berbicara waktu itu, pemuda itu sudah mempunyai orang yang disukainya? Betapa sedih perasannya bila harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Sakura jadi sedih memikirkan perasaan suaminya itu.

"Paman, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali…"

Sakura pamit kepada paman itu dan segera berlari menuju rumah barunya. Dicarinya suaminya ke kamar pengantin mereka, tidak ada. Di dalam rumah Sakura tidak menemukan suaminya. Hanya ada satu tempat, teras belakang rumahnya. Sakura pun berjalan perlahan menuju ke sana. Sampai disana, dilihatnya kalau suaminya sedang duduk termenung menatap kolam ikan yang begitu tenang.

"Bagaimana ini? Ternyata benar… pemuda itulah suamiku… aku sangat senang, tapi… bagaimana dengan dirinya?"

Dengan perlahan Sakura berjalan menghampiri suaminya. Sampai di belakang suaminya, Sakura segera memeluk suaminya dari belakang.

"Aku, Sakura Haruno. Mulai hari ini aku adalah istrimu, dan kau adalah suamiku. Aku mohon kepadamu, cintailah aku, sayangilah aku, jagalah aku, untuk seumur hidupmu… dan aku juga akan mencintaimu, menyayangimu, dan menjagamu, untuk seumur hidupku… kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, dan selalu berbahagia…"

Mempelai laki-laki itu hanya bisa menatap kedua tangan istrinya yang memeluk dirinya. Ia merasa bersalah dan belum bisa melakukan apa keinginan istrinya itu. Ini sangat berat dilakukan walau bisa saja ia berbohong kepada istrinya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Apakah pertemuan kita kali ini tidak pernah kau harapkan sama sekali?"

Perkataan istrinya membuat suaminya menjadi bingung. Lagipula, nada suara istrinya itu mengingatkannya dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Tidak mungkin, pemuda itu pun dengan perlahan menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan wajah sendu.

"Kau…"

"Aku baru mengetahui kalau kau adalah suamiku. Mungkin, aku merasa senang karena ternyata suamiku adalah kau. Aku tahu, kalau kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai. Tapi, kita sudah menjadi suami-istri, dan aku… aku mungkin egois, aku mau kalau kau juga bisa mencintaiku dan melupakan orang yang kau cintai itu…"

Sakura menangis, dan berharap kalau suaminya itu juga akan mencintai dirinya.

"Aku, Neji Hyuuga. Saat ini aku baru mengetahui kalau istriku adalah kau. Sudahlah… jangan menangis lagi…"

Neji, suami Sakura, duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau menjalankan pernikahan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku…"

"Sakura… maaf, aku tidak bisa melupakan gadis yang kucintai itu. Selamanya, aku akan selalu mencintainya…"

Mendengar ucapan Neji, membuat perasaan Sakura sangat sakit.

"Kalau begitu, maaf… maafkan aku…"

Sakura kembali menangis.

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Sakura…"

Neji membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura terkejut, kini dirinya ada dalam pelukan Neji. Hangat dan terasa sangat nyaman, Sakura semakin menangis dalam pelukan Neji.

"Aku… aku… suka padamu… aku mencintaimu, Neji…"

Sambil terisak, Sakura menyatakan perasaannya kepada Neji. Neji sangat senang mendengarnya, ternyata mereka berdua memang saling mencintai.

"Terima kasih, Sakura… aku sangat senang mendengarnya…"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Neji padanya dan menatap Neji dengan heran.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau senang mendengar pernyataan perasaanku? Kau kan tidak menyukaiku?"

Neji menatap Sakura terkejut, apakah Sakura belum menyadari kalau Neji juga suka kepadanya? Neji menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal itu, dan rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau jadi terlihat malu-malu seperti itu?" Sakura menatap Neji aneh.

"I-itu… a-aku… aku belum bilang, ya…?" Entah mengapa, Neji merasa gugup dan malu untuk mengatakan kalau orang yang disukainya itu adalah Sakura.

"Bilang apa?" Sakura sangat penasaran. Mengapa Neji malu-malu seperti itu, dan apa yang belum Neji katakan kepadanya?

Neji menghelakan napasnya panjang.

"Aku merasa sangat beruntung dalam keadaan yang tidak beruntung. Mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Seharusnya sejak awal aku mencaritahu siapa gadis yang akan menjadi istriku, tapi aku tidak mencari tahu sama sekali tentang gadis yang akan menjadi istriku. Awal pertemuan kita, itu adalah untuk pertamakalinya bagiku merasa tertarik terhadap seorang perempuan. Saat itu juga untuk pertamakalinya aku mengkhawatirkan seorang perempuan. Aku sebenarnya saat itu tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, aku ingin menemanimu saat itu. Dan setelah kau pergi, sampai saat ini, bayangan akan dirimu tidak pernah hilang dalam pikiranku. Bila kau bukan istriku, aku akan sangat merasa bersalah karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mencintai istriku. Karena aku, sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu, Sakura…"

Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Neji katakan. Orang yang Neji sukai itu ternyata adalah dirinya. Apa ini? Apakah ikatan jodoh mereka memang harus berjalan seperti ini? Tapi, ini sudah terjadi. Dan ikatan ini berakhir dengan bahagia.

"Kau… menyukaiku sejak awal pertemuan kita?"

"Ya…"

"Aku juga… aku juga, sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tertarik kepadamu…"

Kenyataan itu… terkadang menyakitkan, terkadang juga membahagiakan.

Neji menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Sakura. Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Neji. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia karena sudah mengetahui perasaan mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya, kau segera masuk ke dalam. Malam hari ini begitu dingin." Neji menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau bagaimana? Memangnya kau mau masih disini?"

"Ah, iya, ya… malam ini terasa sangat dingin…" Neji tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

Melihat senyum lembut Neji itu, membuat Sakura berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang senyuman Neji itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Kenapa? Aku sangat senang…" jawab Neji masih dengan senyuman lembutnya.

'Hiiiiiii….' Sakura merasa merinding melihatnya.

"Istriku… mari kita masuk ke kamar kita…"

Neji berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura untuk mengajaknya pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku masih mau disini!" Wajah Sakura sudah memerah padam. Sakura sungguh belum siap untuk melakukan malam pertama mereka.

"Hn? Kau tidak mau ke kamar? Kau tidak mau beristirahat? Bukankah hari ini sangat melelahkan?"

Neji menatap Sakura bingung. Bukankah tadi Sakura ingin ke kamar? Kenapa Sakura berubah pikiran?

"Se-sepertinya… malam hari ini begitu indah… bulan purnama bersinar sangat terang… a-aku mau disini sebentar lagi saja…"

Neji menatap langit, yah… awalnya Neji juga menikmati suasana malam hari ini. Neji pun kembali duduk di samping Sakura.

"EH?" Sakura terkejut karena Neji tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku temani…"

Neji merangkul Sakura dari samping. Sakura semakin berdebar-debar karena kini Sakura bersender di dada Neji. Keduanya terdiam. Bagi Neji, duduk berdua sambil memeluk Sakura sudah sangat membuat dirinya bahagia. Sedangkan Sakura, Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sakura sungguh takut sekali, Sakura sedang berpikir, kapan Neji akan menyentuh dirinya? Pikiran yang seperti itu sedang menghantui pikiran Sakura. Padahal, tidak terlihat sama sekali tanda-tanda Neji yang akan menyerang Sakura. Lagipula, mereka sudah menikah, kan? Jadi, sah saja bila hal itu terjadi. Semoga saja perjalanan pernikahan mereka berdua berjalan dengan baik dan bahagia.

**TAMAT**

**16 Maret 2015**

**A/N :**

**Hoooooo… fanfic oneshot yang gak terlalu panjang juga pendek, sedang lah… :3**

**Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Kalian yang baca terhibur gak? Semoga terhibur ya… :D**

**Gak banyak bicaranya, be happy aja… ^O^)9**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic oneshot lainnya… yuhuuuu… :***


End file.
